<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ветер, морской бриз и толстовка by renard_endormi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312036">Ветер, морской бриз и толстовка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_endormi/pseuds/renard_endormi'>renard_endormi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Beaches, Drabble, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_endormi/pseuds/renard_endormi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пройтись босиком по прохладному пляжному песку глубокой ночью в толстовке возлюбленного - почему нет, когда да.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ветер, морской бриз и толстовка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хината не знает, почему идея прогуляться по пляжу поздней ночью ему сошлась по вкусу. А также он не знает, почему так крепко прижимается к теплому телу, сидя на байке позади непосредственного водителя. На большой скорости у него закладывало уши, сердце ухало куда-то вниз, и он был совершенно не против. Привык. Он ощущает и видит, как быстро хлопает льняная футболка на ветру на подтянутом теле. В ноздри бьет запах бензина и ночного города, который после сменяется обычным запахом дороги. Шое никогда не сможет его описать. Эта некая смесь асфальта с жженой резиной покрышек и легкими нотками ностальгии или захватывающего духа. Но ведь дорога для всех пахнет по-разному, верно?</p><p>Взгляд чистого золота из-под золотых ресниц устремляется на приближающуюся цель всей поездки. Морской горизонт стремительно возрастал и тонкий нюх уже словил первые солоноватые ароматы. Руками рыжик лишь покрепче обхватил чужой торс, предчувствуя скорую остановку. Слезая с байка и подбегая к мягкому желтому песку была лишь одна мысль — «Какого черта?!». Причем, довольно радостная.</p><p>— Ойкава, куда, черт возьми, ты меня притащил в половину двенадцатого ночи? — Хината потягивается и его за талию мягко подхватывают, кружа в воздухе и заставляя смеяться.</p><p>— Ты сам согласился съездить со мной, не жалуйся теперь, — молодой человек ставит парня обратно, наклоняясь и лениво, совсем по-домашнему, целуя в уголок губ.</p><p>— Я и не жалуюсь, — рыжик щелкает по чужому носу, хмыкая и ловко выкручиваясь из объятий.</p><p>Кеды сбрасываются в пару мгновений и из сумки Тоору выужена толстовка с капюшоном. Конечно же, она совсем не на Шое, но его это мало интересует. Он замерз и эта вещь — его единственное спасение. Он медленно бредет по береговой линии босиком, поодаль от воды. Ноги мочить в холодной воде не охота. Да, сейчас лето, но море не позволяет в нем плескаться ночью — вода слишком быстро остывает. Рыжие пряди колышет несильный ветер и Хината зажмуривается от наслаждения моментом. Боже, ему так приятно!</p><p>Рыжик задирает голову наверх и завороженно смотрит. Звезды его всегда привлекали и притягивали. В них было что-то… Далекое и такое необъятное. Холодный свет далеких звезд, до которых лететь миллиарды световых лет, заставляет остановиться и просто смотреть во все глаза на красоту вселенной. Где-то прослеживается четкое созвездие Собаки, видна самая известная и заметная Полярная Звезда. Кажется, тут где-то потерялась Малая медведица. Ветер в миг усиливается и Шое зябко ведет плечами, обхватывая их руками. Сзади его тут же обнимают и незаметно выдыхают на ухо. Осторожно берут за тонкое запястье и целуют холодные фаланги пальцев. Хината незаметно покрывается румянцем, откидывая голову назад и утыкаясь затылком в чужое плечо. Он уже привык к таким действиям Ойкавы, но все равно это смущает. </p><p>— Красиво, — голос шатена тихий и мягкий, совершенно не обманчиво ласковый, ведь является таковым сам по себе.</p><p>Тоору говорит так не только про звезды и ночной пустой пляж, но и про всего рыжика в целом. Тот, наверное, догадывается о двусмысленности фразы, но виду не подает. Молодой человек уже не раз говорил Хинате, о том, как он красив. Тонкие руки, изящные запястья, красивая, несколько женоподобная, фигура, словно тот должен был родиться девушкой, тонкая талия, выступающие тазовые косточки, а в ямочки ключиц хочется налить воды. Ходячая эстетика и предмет вечного воздыхания со стороны Ойкавы.</p><p>Мягкий поцелуй приходится за ухо с новым порывом ветра. Парень встряхивает растрепанной шевелюрой и встает в пол-оборота, утыкаясь носом в мощную грудь и вдыхая приятный парфюм своего парня. И как эта шпала не мерзнет в своей футболке?! Парень накидывает на голову капюшон и притягивает кареглазого вниз. Секунда и короткий «чмок». Шое прикрывает глаза, рвано выдыхая в чужие губы, когда его собственные вновь накрывают в нежном и долгом поцелуе. Что-что, а целоваться Хината любил, а Тоору умел. Идеальное сочетание. Нежные руки оплетают шею шатена, и парень светло улыбается. Расслабленная ночь в объятиях любимого на берегу моря с легким бризом. Пожалуй, Хинате стоит подольше сохранить это воспоминание у себя в памяти.</p><p>— Ой! — он взвизгивает, когда его резко поднимают на руки. — Тоору, что ты творишь?!</p><p>— Несу свое солнышко по берегу. Тебе же хотелось узнать, почему меня торкнуло ночью поехать? — в ответ, шатен получает заинтересованный кивок. Губы растягиваются в усмешке. — То-то же.</p><p>Шое весит всего ничего, и парню легко его носить. Особенно, если учитывать его хорошую физическую подготовку, то рыжик — вообще пушинка. Сам же янтарноглазый сейчас легонько болтает ножками, стряхивая песок.</p><p>— А мы не потеряем байк? Мы довольно далеко уже отошли, — с некой опаской спрашивает рыжик, смотря через плечо парню.</p><p>— Я знаю этот пляж как свои пять пальцев, все будет хорошо, — теплый поцелуй в макушку делает свое дело и Шое действительно успокаивается. Если Тоору и правда знает — ему не о чем волноваться.</p><p>Вскоре, шатен ставит свою ценную ношу на гладкий камень и садится сзади, заставляя Хинату сесть в «кольцо» его ног. Ойкава нежно поглаживает ладонями по тонкой талии и приподнимает уголки губ, замечая, что парню эти поглаживания очень даже по душе. Нет, шатен прекрасно знает, насколько юноша чувствительный в <em>определенных</em> местах.</p><p>— Совсем скоро здесь проплывут фосфорящиеся водоросли. Они здесь часто и только ночью, — кареглазый нежно заправляет упавшую рыжую челку за порозовевшее ушко.</p><p>Уж как не Тоору знать, как сильно Шое любит природу. И любые удивительные ее проявления приводят парня в неописуемый восторг. И за эту искреннюю чистую и любимую улыбку на лице возлюбленного он готов отдать миллионы, а ведь так чисто улыбается Хината лишь ему одному и это тешит мужскую гордость.       Хрупкие, на первый взгляд, плечи, расслабляются и рыжик позволяет полностью опрокинуть себя на тело своего парня. В его толстовке приятно и пахнет им же, а вкупе с поглаживаниями и поцелуями за ухо — рыжик готов растечься лужицей прямо здесь и сейчас.</p><p>— Твои, словно жидкое золото и расправленный янтарь, глаза слишком прекрасны для мира сего. По поверьям, люди с подобным цветом глаз были с каплей ангельской крови, — Шое слушает, затаив дыхание, тихий чистый баритон шатена, не понимая, к чему он клонит. — Уж ли не сам ангел спустился к обычному смертному и очаровал его, пленил своей красотой и невинностью?</p><p>— Ой, ну и дурак ты, — как бы рыжеволосый не старался скрыть рдеющие щеки, от внимательного взгляда Тоору это все равно не скрылось.       И он лишь тихо смеется, прижимаясь щекой к мягкой рыжей шевелюре.</p><p>— Как же я тебя люблю, мое солнышко.</p><p> Шое теряется и смущается окончательно, скрываясь в чужой толстовке. Он слышал эти слова множества раз, но сердце все равно ухает куда-то в пятки, и он совершенно забывает, как надо дышать. </p><p>— Я тебя тоже, Тоору, я тебя тоже, — через все свое вечное смущение выдавливает Хината, счастливо улыбаясь, стоит чужим губам накрыть его уста поцелуем.</p><p>— Я знаю, — выдыхает в ротик Ойкава, прикусывая чужую нижнюю губу и слегка оттягивая.</p><p>
  <em>Конечно же, они дождутся красивого природного явления, ведь за поцелуями время пролетит практически незаметно. До рассвета они успеют тихо спеть любимую песню на французском. И во время самого рассвета, весело смеясь, пробегут всю береговую линию до их байка и весело упадут на песок. Раскрасневшиеся, прижимающиеся к друг друг с переплетенными пальцами, они утянут друг друга в долгий и чувственный поцелуй.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ведь все моменты с любимыми — самые дорогие и близкие сердцу, пусть даже и на берегу моря в чужой толстовке.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>